


Once Upon a Time : Le Quatuor

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Prince Charming | David Nolan Bashing, Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Lily n'est pas réellement une née-moldue, non ses parents sont Cora et Rumplestilskin. Elevée par les Evans, elle apprend la vérité après sa majorité et afin de protéger sa fille Acacia Potter, utilise différents types de magie pour lutter contre Voldemort.Les magies s'attirent, et lorsque suite à une correction par les Dursley, Acacia souhaite être loin d'ici, elle est transportée auprès d'Emma Swan, dans un orphelinat américain. Changeant considérablement le cours des choses, et les prophéties attachées aux deux fillettes.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Acacia Potter, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Queen of Hearts | Cora/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold





	Once Upon a Time : Le Quatuor

**Forêt Enchantée**

Allongée sur un lit, Cora peinait à retenir ses larmes avec ses cris. Elle devait être maudite pour souffrir de la sorte, ce n'était pas tellement la douleur de l'accouchement le problème. Elle avait su à quoi s'attendre cette fois, non que ça rendait la chose moins douloureuse, mais elle y avait été préparé en tout cas. Non ce n'était pas la douleur de l'acte qui lui donnait envie de pleurer et qui brisait son cœur. Non c'était ce qui se passerait ensuite. 


End file.
